


Quell

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quell, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...it's a quell. Originally written July 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quell

Arcane rituals aquatic   
May, at best, be deemed exotic   
By those dismissed as neurotic.   
They're dubbed worse than just quixotic   
By those some would call psychotic   
The infidel and heretic.   
Still, one need not be ascetic   
To appreciate a blessing   
When their worldly cares are stressing   
And the objects they're possessing   
Bring no joy. Then, sins confessing,   
They might then gain comprehension   
Of a more sacred dimension.   
_It is better to forgive than receive._


End file.
